Yellow Maid
by asaiasai
Summary: Sejak ketemu jin dari lampu ajaib Sasuke bisa punya apa aja.. kecuali satu hal.. Sasunaru, Yaoi, penpik Naruto pertama author.. Review ya!


_Hiyee maapkan saia.. saia sebenernya author fandom KHR, tapi kok jadi mendekam di fandom ini.. yah saia juga nggak tau. Saia nggak ngikutin Naruto, Cuma modal denger2 dari temen ato baca apdetan majalah (itu juga majalah minjem).. atau paling banter nonton Naruto di Global Tipi.. gyahaha adaw tau ah tapi pokoknya saia pengen bikin penpik SasuNaru! _

_Saia minta bantuan senpai-senpai yang menciptakan penpik Naruto berkualitas tinggi, hwaha rasanya masih jauh dibanding penpik buatan saia yang acak kadut dan ala kadarnya.. _

_So Far yang saia liat sih.. fandom Naruto penuh (sesak malah) dengan penpik berkualitas, penuturan kata yang baik dan cerita yang menarik tentunya.. jadi setidaknya author mau belajar dulu akh di fandom ini, ibarat anak SMP masuk SMA gtu deh.._

_Karena kebanyakan (hampir semua malah) penpik saia itu bergenre HUMOR atau gaje atau jayuzz nan maxa.. jadi yakh, penpik Sasunaru yang satu ini juga dongz.._

_Sebelum author memulai penpik-nya.. author pastikkan pasti bakal banyak miss typo dan kesalahan penggunaan kata-kata.. jadi author minta para senpai menilai penpik saia ini. dan kalo misalnya ternyata ada penpik laen yang ceritanya sama (cuz aku pernah bikin penpik yang ternyata ada juga penpik yang ceritanya mirip2 80%) tolong kasih tau.. maka author akan langsung mendelete cerita ini!! apalagi ternyata ada unsure gender-bending disini.. hia! Author jadi makin takut dibunuh.. _

_Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, penpiknya?? Punya saya.._

_Ini Oneshot apa MultiChappy yagh??_

Alkisah hiduplah seorang penyamun bernama Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang yatim piatu yang diciduk oleh seorang penyamun dan dibesarkan layaknya anak sendiri. Karena bapaknya seorang penyamun, Sasuke tidak pernah sekolah. Soalnya setiap hari kerjaanya malakkin satu kampung, ngejambret tas pejabat yang lagi kunjungan, godain kembang desa, pokoknya segala perbuatan nista nan bejat.

Alhasil, ketika bapaknya meninggal karena diguna-guna, Sasuke menjadi seorang pemuda miskin yang tidak bisa apa-apa selain nyopet. Tapi sialnya itu anak.. Kota tempatnya tinggal sudah hafal benar siapa dalangnya jika ada pencurian dan sebagainya. Karena dulu nggak pernah sekolah, makanya otak Sasuke tumpul, dia nggak pernah kepikiran tuh buat nyari lapak laen buat malak.

Sampai suatu hari.. di suatu pagi yang cerah, Sasuke berhasil menjambret sebuah lampu emas dari sebuah toko antik.. Mulai saat itu hidupnya berubah..

"Ya tuhan! Gwa salah nyuri! Yang mau gwa curi kan guci antik bukannya lampu emas beginian!" Sasuke membanting lampu emas itu dengan paksa. Susah-susah nyuri ampe digebukkin satu kampung, eh hasilnya cuman lampu emas dekil begitu.

Tiba-tiba, lampu emas yang dibantingnya tadi bergetar. Mengeluarkan asap-asap dan suara menakutkan. Sasuke bergidik dengernya..

"Huwanjrit kena kutukan siapa sih gwa ampe.. mata gwa berhalusinasi ngeliat orang gendut warna biru disitu.." Sasuke ngucek-ngucek matanya, dia berusaha memastikan sosok biru-biru yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba mulutnya ternganga lebar-lebar.. "Gublok lo Sas! Ini kan Jin Biru yang ada di Aladdin! Yang suka babe bacain waktu kecil!" Sasuke teriak-teriak hepi melihat sosok Jin yang dimaksudnya itu..

"Eh dasar anak kaga tau diuntung! Seenaknya aja banting-banting lampu!" itu Jin langsung ngangkat kerah Sasuke. Berniat dilempar sepertinya..

"Duh Mang jangan esmosi dulu dunkz! Gwa kan cuma bercanda! Ya nggak Bro?" Wah itu Sasuke ketularan majalah apaan ampe gahol begitu..?

"Inget baek-baek yah lu.. Jangan sekali-sekali banting lampu!" Itu Jin kesel amat sih.

"Om Jin! Saia boleh kan minta 3 permintaan??" Bukannya nanggepin kata-katanya Om Jin malah nanya boleh minta apa nggak.

"Dasar bocah! Ya udah cepet mau minta apaan!!" Akhirnya si Om Jin menyerah.

"Gitu kek dari tadi.. Yang pertama, saia pengen jadi PALING KAYA DI DUNIA!! Pokoknya duit gwa berlimpah! Gwa bisa beli White House, cewek-ceweknya James Bond, Kilang Minyak, dll." Wah kebanyakan ngehayal tuh.., Mau jadi Raja Minyak Sas??.

"Buset dah ni anak tinggal di kampung maenannya James Bond bo.." Batin Om Jin.

"Yang Kedua, gwa pengen JADI GANTENG! Yah sekarang sih gwa udah ganteng, tapi kan kurang pol nih.. idung gwa belom dimancungin, kulit gwa belum diputihin, bibir gwa belom ditato trus yang lebih parah lagi ya.. gwa belom totok wajah!" Sasuke kok tau sih treatment kecantikan??

"Alamak, ini anak doyan dandan yak?? Lagian umurnya berapa sih, kok udah minta totok wajah aja.." Pikir si Om Jin sambil geleng-geleng, customer-nya kali ini kaco..

"Dan yang KETIGA! Gwa pengen punya OTAK PINTER! Biar gwa ga dikatain pandir lagi gitu ama temen-temen.. katanya sih gwa itu bego amat! Nyuri aja izin!" Sasuke dengan bangganya menyombongkan kebodohan tingkat tinggi-nya. Pantesan nyopetnya ketangkep melulu..

"Sebenernya ini anak pinter apa bego sih? Paling nggak ternyata dia masih mikir buat jadi pinter.. tapi kok pas dia cerita tentang kebegoannya.. aduh otak gwa mau meledak!!" Om Jin bersungut-sungut ngeliatin Sasuke, rasanya dia ga bakalan rela kalo dia harus mengabulkan ketiga permintaan Sasuke.

"Om? Gimana Om?? Deal ga nih??"

"Oke deh.. gwa kabulin semua permintaan lu! Dengan syarat.."

"Hah? Syarat apaan sih??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kamu bisa mendapatkan semua yang kamu mau.. tapi tidak.. tidak dengan WANITA!"

JELEGER!! (Back Sound Sinetron)

Hancur sudah angan-angan Sasuke. Niatnya pengen ngedate ama Miss Universe gagal sudah. Jadi maksudnya Sasuke bakal membujang seumur idup??

"Tapi kan!! Gimana gwa bisa idup tanpa Wanita??" Sasuke udah kayak orang mabok. Sejak kecil bapaknya yang bejat sudah menyuguhkan Sasuke majalah-majalah dewasa, supaya Sasuke jadi seorang JANTAN yang gagah perkasa. Tapi ternyata metode bapaknya Sasuke sia-sia sudah..

"Derita lo! Dalam 3 detik, permintaan lu bakal terkabul! Dadah Bocah!!" Om Jin laknat itu langsung masuk lagi ke dalam lampu.. dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah.. lampu itu meledak!!

"OM JIN! OM JIN!!!!" Sasuke berteriak keras-keras. Tapi apa daya.. nasi sudah menjadi sampah! Sasuke harus menerima kehidupannya sebagai JANTAN tanpa BETINA.

5 tahun kemudian..

Dunia sudah benar-benar berubah. Tidak mungkin ada yang tidak tahu tentang perusahaan Uchiha. Perusahaan yang memiliki 13 perusahaan dan 8 anak perusahaan mulai dari Pompa Bensin, pertambangan, supermarket, studio rekaman, pabrik mobil dan banyak perusahaan lainnya. Usahanya benar-benar maju dan melibas perusahaan lain.

Direkturnya tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan dengan otak jenius. Kehidupan pribadinya disejajarkan dengan ketenaran politikus dan artis-artis kondang. Kehidupan cintanya selalu berakhir tragis. Dimulai dengan meninggalnya tunangan Sasuke. Kemudian kekasihnya yang kawin lari dengan pria lain. Serta banyak perempuan lain yang hanya menjadi selingan di kehidupan royal Sasuke.

Sungguh pahit bagi Sasuke. Kehidupan sukses tanpa cinta abadi..

Hari ini Sasuke pulang ke rumah besarnya setelah sekian lama tidak pulang. Pekerjaan membuatnya harus tidur di hotel, sehingga rumah hanya menjadi tempat singgah saja.

Sasuke melempar semua barangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. "Kiba! Kiba! Bawakan saya teh!" Sasuke berteriak keras memanggil Kiba, pembokatnya.

"Tehnya abis pak.." Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian pelayan yang dekil kayak nggak pernah dicuci 5 bulan.

"Kok bisa abis??" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Saya yang minum pak.." Jawab Kiba dengan ekspresi datar.

"Itu kan Teh saya! Kenapa kamu minum ha??" Sasuke langsung gebrak meja sambil meledak-ledak.

"Lagian bapak nggak ngasih uang belanja bulanan pembokat! Trus saya makan minum pake apa?? Yah saya embat aja apa yang ada!" Kiba sewot-sewot gaje.

"Udah ah saya udah capek jangan ditambah-tambahin!! Pokoknya kamu saya PECAT!" Sasuke mengeluarkan ultimatumnya.

"AH TERSERAH SITU DEH! SAYA JUGA GA NYAMAN KERJA DISINI!" Kiba langsung cabut dari tempat kejadian meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tampang capek.

"Setiap anda pulang pasti anda memecat pembokat disini.. kalau begini lama-lama tidak ada yang mau bekerja mengurusi rumah ini dong.." Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dari kolong Sofa.

"Astazim! Kenapa lu ada disini Sai!" Sasuke langsung loncat dari sofanya.

"Kan tadi bos sendiri yang nyuruh saya pulang duluan." Jawab Sai datar.

"Jangan bikin gwa tambah bingung ah.. makanya lu cari pembokat yang bener! Pokoknya gwa ga mau tau! Lu harus nyari pembokat hari ini juga!!" Sasuke langsung masuk kamar dan membanting pintu.

"Apa sih suruh-suruh gwa.." Gumam Sai. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ngebuka pintunya lagi, ngebuat Sai udah mau mampus takut bosnya denger kata-katanya tadi.

"Dan kali ini gwa mau pembokat perempuan!!"

---

Jauh dari tempat itu, tepatnya di daerah pemukiman kumuh kaum urban. Hiduplah seorang anak miskin yang ibunya sakit-sakitan. Anak malang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Sudah berbagai perkejaan dilakoninya, masih saja kena pecat. Biro Lowongan kerja sampai sudah hapal sama Naruto, padahal sudah banyak loh pekerjaan dengan gaji cocok yang diberikan pada Naruto. Kok, masih saja Naruto dipecat??

"Hari ini mau kerjaan apa lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Udah deh gwa ga mau neko-neko! Gwa pokoknya mau yang duitnya seabreg tapi kerjaannya setingkat pembokat!!" Dasar tipikal orang miskin, maunya duit banyak doang.

"Oh kebetulan nih!" Shikamaru nyengir kuda ngeliat komputernya. "Ada kerjaan jadi pembokat di rumah Uchiha Sasuke dengan gaji 30 Juta perminggu!" Gila aja deh Sasuke ngasih gaji gede amat, maklumlah eksekutif muda..

"Ha?? Sebulan gwa dapet 120 juta dong?? Aih gile gwa terima dong!!" Naruto langsung cihuy-cihuy ria. "Kok ga ada sih yang mau kerja di rumah itu?? kan gajinya seabreg!"

"Soalnya Uchiha Sasuke itu terkenal galak dan panasan. Bisa-bisa bukannya kerja dengan tenang lu malah diperkosa ama dia.." Canda Shikamaru.

"Hanjrit lu! Dia cowok mas! Gile aja dia demen ama gwa.." Naruto langsung merinding.

"Haha, gini yah gwa kasih tau.. sekarang dia Cuma terima pembokat cewek!" ucapan Shikamaru membuat Naruto makin speechless.

"Maksud lo??" Naruto mencoba memperjelas ucapan Shikamaru.

"Lu harus menyamar jadi cewek bung!"

TuBiContitut!

Review Please!!

_SasuNaru-nya mana?? Mana ya?? hehe ntar deh chappy 2! Niat OneShot kok! Jadi multichappy begini.. saya gatau deh.. apakah ada yang stuju dengan penyamaran naruto sebagai pembokat Sasuke?? _

_Sekali lagi saia author newbie di fandom ini.. jadi belum tahu apa-apa, kalau misalnya banyak salah jangan dimaklumi! Tapi langsung JOTOS saya biar sadar!! *masokis mode on*_


End file.
